City Girl
by colorperfect
Summary: Ginger and Carl are left living with their dad in another cityHeathered Hills, where Sasha lives. The girls there are much different from the girls at Lucky High. Can Ginger survive with Sasha's new girlfriend in her class?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm spring night, almost summer. Ginger sat on her bed with a magazine on her lap and her phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder.

"Guys, seriously this is the worst magazine ever, it totally lacks content. I don't even remember why I spent 2 dollars on it.." she said into the phone.

"BECAUSE you are 16 now. That magazine has a bunch articles on the best cars-- and besides didn't you enter their writing contest? That 'Why My Mom deserves a one year vacation around the world'?" Dodie said. Ginger sighed, "Yeah, she's awfully busy. She needs a break, but money's kinda tight. Wait a minute, my mom's calling me for dinner, I call you back in 20 minutes 'kay?"

She hung up her old phone she's had for years. She ran downstairs but instead of smelling her mother's spaghetti or stuffed mushroom caps, she saw her mother quickly un-wrapping bean burritos from their aluminum wrappers. She put them on a tray and into the microwave.

"Carl, remember no talking about body parts during meal time. Ginger, keep an eye on him. I'm working night shifts this week, so frozen dinner tonight. I couldn't do the laundry today, if you have something you need bring it to the laundromat on the corner. Be sure to take your lunch money off the counter so you won't forget. Love you guys! Bye!" her mother quickly said before disappearing in her little blue car.

Ginger opened the microwave to see the burritos. "Eeew.." she said scrunching up her nose.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it over to Hoodsey's house." Carl offered. Ginger shook her head. "NO, his mother will NOT appreciate that, eat your burrito, I'm making myself a salad." But instead she grabbed a cookie in one hand and her lunch money in the other. And she sprinted back up the stairs.

She picked up her phone and speed dialed Dodie. "Hey, I'm back...yes I know that was only 5 minutes."

"Anyways Ginger, about the contest. Do you think you won?" Dodie asked. "I dunno. They said they will send me a letter AND an e-mail if I won"

"THEN CHECK!"

Ginger got up and went to the family computer, it was old and slow but she managed to open her inbox. There were only 2 messages, one from her father that she already read and one titled "MAGAZINE's Mother winner!"

Her heart stopped cold. "GINGER?" Dodie called. "Yeah, I'm here, and I know it's impossible but I think I won..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm too nervous to open the e-mail" she said to Dodie. "Wait, then I'll come over and we can open it together. Gosh Ginger, this is soooo exciting." She replied and hung up.

"Yeah...REAL exciting... How much will my life change because of this?"She hung up and returned to her bed. She pulled out her diary and started scribbling as fast as she could.

"Dear diary, The most unexpected thing happend. Mom could be on her way to a pre-paid one year vacation thanks to MY writing piece. I could've won! Now how could that be?--Ginger.."

Just then she realized, where would they live if her mother left? Who would cook? And what about Carl.

"GINGER?" Dodie's voice echoed through the halls of Ginger's house.

"DODIE! OHMYGOSH. If my mother leaves..what about us? How could I have been so dumb to enter that contest..." she said whining. "Oh Ginger, be quiet!" Dodie said, she walked over to the open computer and clicked on the e-mail.

Dodies shreiked and started to laugh hysterically. "What?" Ginger asked raising one eyebrow. "Yo--yo--y-u-you you...w--wo--ww--won. Your mom gets to go to Europe and Africa, and then Japan, then Chile and then Mexico and Hawaii and then London! PREPAID!"

Ginger covered her mouth not sure what to think or say. She took Dodie to the kitchen and poured her a cup of water. "Come on, let's go." she said.

"Where?" Dodie questioned. Ginger grabbed her coat although it was warm outside. "To the hospital. I don't know how but we will. I have to see my mother."

center ---------- /center 

They got off the Sheltered Shrubs Night-time bus just outside of the hospital. They found Lois labeling medical records.

"Mom!" Ginger called catching her breath. "What is it kiddo? Is there something wrong?" she asked. Ginger coughed and finally said. "You..have won a vacation!"

Lois led Ginger and Dodie into the waiting room and asked for a break. "Okay, so what's going on." Ginger couldn't talk, so she nudged Dodie.

Dodie got up and started pacing. "Well, Ginger entered this contest by writing a story about you and she won. The prize was a year vacation around the world that you get to go on. But now she's confused about you and her and Carl and..."

Lois stopped Dodie. "Is this right Ginger?" Ginger nodded. "Ginger, you know I could never go on the vacation--"

"WHAT? WHY NOT? YOU DESERVE IT!" Ginger said.

"Because, who would take care of you?"

Ginger was annnoyed now, without thinking she said. "Dad could take care of us. We could live with him for the year." Just then she realized her dad lived in Heathered Hills.


End file.
